Plan B
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Mabel courait, courait, décidée à ne pas se laisser attraper. Décidée à passer au plan B. ATTENTION, VIOLENCE A L'HORIZON. [Reverse!Pines] [Spoilers ! S2E11]
1. Chapter 1

« Fils de... » grommela Mabel entre ses dents tout en courant à travers la forêt de Gravity Falls.

Une lueur rougeâtre, aussi rouge que le sang, la suivait telles les flammes de l'enfer venues dévorer tous les impies de ce monde. Et quand bien même elle savait qu'elle méritait de brûler dans ces flammes, elle les fuyait à une vitesse fulgurante, déchirant sa jupe noire et sa veste turquoise. Dire qu'il était prêt à fonctionner, ce plan si parfait qu'elle et son frère...

« Dipper, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle avait failli oublier son stupide jumeau. Elle frôla du bout de ses doigts la pierre azure qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux, provoquant une légère lumière bleutée qu'elle aurait préféré éviter pour ne pas se faire remarquer, sauf que...

« Dipper, pensa-t-elle très fort. Dipper réponds-moi où es-tu ?

\- Devant le Mystery Shack, dit une voix dans sa tête. Je t'attends. ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER DIPPER. »

Mabel courut plus vite. Aussi insupportable qu'était son frère, elle avait besoin de lui. Et lui aussi avait besoin d'elle. C'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle il l'attendait devant chez eux, alors qu'il préférerait partir seul, alors qu'ils ne s'entendaient jamais. La jeune fille sourit en repensant à leur dernière grosse dispute. Ils avaient explosés une lampe, une télé et une dizaine d'assiettes en porcelaine. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient bras-dessus bras-dessous en train de faire leur show sous la Tente de la Télépathie. Les habitants n'y avaient vu que du feu, certains que leur deux petits prodiges étaient aussi adorables et gentils que leur spectacle était impressionnant. Leur opinion changea bien sûr lorsqu'ils découvrirent un cadavre sous ladite tente, quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

McGucket n'était pas le premier mort que les jumeaux laissaient derrière eux, mais ce sale fouineur en culottes courtes de Gideon s 'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de disposer du corps. Avant qu'ils ne s'occupent de ce bouffon potelé, Pacifica était arrivée en renfort avec le reste du village, armé de fourches et de torches. La tente fut brûlée, et dans la pagaille Dipper et Mabel s'étaient séparés pour fuir cette ville de décérébrés où la pendaison, même pour les mineurs, était encore autorisée. La faute à cet imbécile de président et demi.

A bout de souffle, Mabel s'arrêta et se retourna, tenant fermement la pierre sur son serre-tête, qui s'illumina plus fort que la dernière fois. Aussi, lorsque les villageois la rattrapèrent, ils eurent l'impression d'être face à un fantôme luminescent. Un dangereux fantôme luminescent.

Mabel leva la main et les villageois s'envolèrent. Tous. Très haut. Un mètre. Deux mètres. Trois mètres. Un sourire effrayant se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle voyait ceux de ses victimes se tordre de frayeur. Bientôt ils dépassèrent la cime des arbres, et alors Mabel baissa vite le bras : ils tombèrent, quelques uns dans un craquement sinistre, d'autre mollement. Elle était rassurée maintenant. Les survivants, s'il y en avait, étaient trop sonnés pour la poursuivre, ce qui laissait suffisamment de temps à son frère et elle pour passer au plan B.

Elle trouva enfin la sortie de la forêt, découvrant le Mystery Shack, son frère et... ce garnement aux cheveux blancs. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les rejoindre que Pacifica se mit en travers de son chemin.

« J'ai pas le temps pour ça, dit-elle tandis que Pacifica, poussée par une force mystique, s'écrasa contre l'arbre le plus proche. »

Dipper, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, fixait en souriant effrontément le gamin qui gesticulait les yeux exorbités.

« Dipper, tu n'en as pas encore fini avec lui ? »

Il tourna sa tête brushinguée vers elle, et Mabel put apercevoir sa marque de naissance, si unique, si étrange, qui donnait au jeune garçon un côté encore plus surnaturel. Certains pensaient qu'elle était fausse, que c'était du maquillage juste pour le show, ce qui la faisait bien rire quand elle resongeait à toutes les moqueries qu'avait subi son jumeau à l'école à cause de cette même marque. Mais maintenant, il en avait fait sa force. Maintenant, ils avaient les journaux, et les amulettes, et ces gens vont comprendre qu'ils auraient dû être plus gentils avec eux. Comprendre que seule Mabel Pines avait le droit de se moquer de son frère.

« J'allais le faire, dit-il. Et arrête de m'appeler Dipper ! C'est juste un nom de scène ridicule.

\- Moi je trouve que ça te va bien, Dipper tête de chou-fleur.

\- Haha, très drôle. Très digne de Mabel la mirabelle. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle continuait de s'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il... lui tende la main. Il n'avait pas fait ça par dévotion ou amitié, mais plutôt par une espèce de réflexe. Avec le même air renfrogné que son jumeau, elle lui prit la main et ne put s'empêcher de la serrer, alors Dipper l'attira vers lui afin qu'ils soient côte à côte, collés tels des siamois.

Mabel savait que, malgré la répulsion qu'elle avait envers son frère, il y avait un lien entre eux qui l'obligerait toujours à revenir vers lui. Ce même lien qui l'avait convaincu de fouiller Gravity Falls avec lui après qu'il ait trouvé le premier journal. Ce même lien qui lui avait fait accepter de travailler avec lui lors de la création de la Tente de la Télépathie. Ce même lien qui l'avait empêché une nuit de lui prendre son amulette et accessoirement de le tuer.

* * *

Mabel se souvenait de cette nuit-là. La lune était si claire qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lumière pour voir Dipper endormi dans son lit, ses mains sur sa poitrine. La lune était si claire qu'elle faisait scintiller le couteau que tenait Mabel, suspendu juste au-dessus de son cœur. La lune était si claire qu'elle se reflétait dans les yeux de la fillette affamée de pouvoir. Mais elle n'avait pas pu passer à l'acte.

Ça devait être à cause d'un truc débile de jumeau.

Eux deux ou rien.

Un truc débile donc.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes collants ? Demanda Dipper.

\- Bah écoute j'organisais les préparatifs pour notre bûcher quand je me suis dit 'Tiens, et si j'allais plutôt me balader gentiment dans la forêt afin de ruiner mes collants en soie hors de prix ?' »

Elle remarqua alors la chemise turquoise de son jumeau qui étaient ensanglantée. Du premier au dernier bouton.

« Et toi alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai connu plus maniaque.

\- Wendy m'a donné du fil à retordre.

\- Awww, petit Dipper a eu du mal à se battre contre une fille ! Pas étonnant quand on éternue comme un chaton.

\- JE N'ETERNUES PAS COMME UN CHATON ! »

Ils se tenaient toujours la main.

« Qui plus est, cette fille était armée d'une hache qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à me planter dans la tête.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors j'ai préféré la lui planter dans le ventre.

\- We... Wendy est... fit Gideon en tremblant.

\- Ah tiens j'avais failli t'oublier toi. »


	2. Chapter 2

D'un geste, Dipper fit s'élever le pauvre garçon dans les airs tout en tenant l'amulette autour de son cou.

« Ça sent le sapin pour toi Gideon, fit Dipper.

\- Je vais te faire avaler ta casquette, c'est le cas de le dire, rajouta Mabel.

\- Quoique, continua Dipper, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

\- Une... une proposition ? Murmura Gideon.

\- Oui. Si tu me dis comment tu as su que le corps de McGucket était sous la tente, je te promets une mort rapide et indolore. Sinon, je laisse le champ libre à ma sœur qui a une imagination débordante en ce qui concerne la torture.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ce que j'ai fait du cochon, une vraie œuvre d'art.

\- Ce... ce n'est pas vraiment une proposition ! Répondit Gideon.

\- A toi de voir. Personnellement je préférerais être mort plutôt qu'être entre les mains de ma sœur.

\- Tes compliments me touchent sincèrement mon frère.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Vous... vous êtes cinglés !

\- Bien sûr qu'on l'est, c'est quoi le problème ? Écoute, je sais que tu as un complice autre que Pacifica, c'est impossible que vous ayez simplement deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose de compromettant sous notre Tente et d'alerter tout le village sans avoir de preuves. Il y a une Taupe et je veux savoir qui c'est.

\- Alors crache le morceau petit Gideon, dit Mabel, ou je te ferais cracher tes dents.

\- Je... je ne dirais rien !

\- Tu fais ton courageux, tu veux rendre ta madre fière. Dommage que cela ne serve à rien. »

Mabel tendit le bras vers Gideon puis fit un petit tour du poignet, obligeant Gideon à ouvrir la bouche. La seconde qui suivit ne fut plus que hurlements. Une par une, les dents du garçon se détachèrent de sa mâchoire avant de se déposer sur la paume de la main de la jumelle qui adorait voir cette boule de graisse frétillante pleurer de douleur. Ses larmes se mêlèrent au sang qui coulait entre ses lèvres, et il fallut peu de temps pour qu'il se mette à prier pour que les Pines en finissent avec lui.

Son souhait fut vite exaucé.

Une fois que la jeune fille ait récupéré les 32 dents de sa victime, Dipper claqua des doigts et la tête de Gideon se tourna de 90° dans un bruit évoquant une branche de bois brisée.

« Et maintenant frérot ?

\- Maintenant, on peut passer au plan B. »

Ils entrèrent dans le Mystery Shack.

* * *

« Mais au fait Dipper, comment on va faire maintenant pour savoir qui est la Taupe ? Demanda Mabel tout en descendant les escaliers qui les menaient à leur labo.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet. »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 3e sous-sol et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils filèrent vers la pièce qui les intéressait. La pièce où se trouvait leur plus grand tour de magie. Leur plus grande création. La machine.

L'endroit était glauque ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité, avec la forme de ce triangle en fer qui se dessinait, imposante. Dipper alluma la lumière et la machine sembla moins effrayante, bien que tout aussi impressionnante avec son immense trou circulaire au milieu. Dans la pièce se trouvait aussi 4 socles ronds, 2 sur le sol et 2 sur le plafond, les uns en face des autres.

Et devant tout ça se trouvait... Stan.

Dipper grimaça en voyant le chapeau de paille et la chemise hawaïenne dos à lui. Il ne le supportait déjà pas d'habitude, encore moins lorsqu'il traînait autour de la machine, comme s'il voulait leur rappeler que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient réussi à la construire.

En effet, 2 semaines plus tôt les jumeaux avaient découvert que Stan possédait les 2 autres journaux qu'ils recherchaient afin de réaliser le puissant appareil. Bien sûr ils ne comptaient pas l'utiliser comme arme de destruction massive (quel genre d'idiot voudrait détruire l'univers dans lequel il vit?) mis elle était très pratique pour leur plan de départ... plan qui venait de tomber à l'eau.

Heureusement, Dipper avait fait suffisamment d'expériences sur cette installation pour connaître toutes ses fonctionnalités. Comme par exemple de générateur d'énergie pure. Ou de vecteur antigravité. Dommage que la facture d'électricité augmentait à chaque fois qu'ils l'utilisaient...

« Les enfants ? Fit Stan en se retournant vers eux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On a besoin de la machine. Maintenant.

\- Hein ? Mais je croyais que le portail dimensionnel ne marchait pas ! »

Oui, il y avait cette fonctionnalité-là aussi.

« On t'a menti, dit froidement Mabel tandis que Dipper allumait la machine.

\- Mais... mais vous aviez dit que vous allez m'aider à retrouver mon frère !

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux Stan, dit Mabel en souriant, tu crois vraiment que nous sommes les gentils ? »

Dans un bourdonnement assourdissant, la machine se mit en marche. Les symboles autour du cercle clignotèrent doucement et les socles se mirent à vibrer.

« De toute façon, continua-t-elle, tu ne retrouveras jamais ton frère. Pas vivant en tout cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment... »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La dernière chose qu'entendit Stan Pines au milieu du vacarme fut des claquements de doigts.


	3. Chapter 3

« Dipper ! Tu sais que c'est malpoli de... couper la parole aux gens ! »

Elle rit toute seule de sa propre blague.

« Non mais sérieusement, comment on va faire pour que le portail fonctionne dans les temps ? Là les lumières ne font que clignoter, on n'a pas assez d'énergie !

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Aussi étrange que pourrait l'être le croisement entre un éléphant et une souris, oui.

\- Alors laisse-moi faire. »

En levant les bras, il fit apparaître sur le sol un cercle enfermé dans une étoile à 5 branches avant de murmurer une drôle d'incantation. Quelques secondes plus tard, un triangle (pas en fer cette fois) apparut au centre de la pièce en lévitant. Son chapeau de travers et son nœud défait lui donnait un air pathétique, d'autant plus que son unique œil était embué de larmes. Et qu'il était tout bleu, comme les murs de la salle d'attente d'un pédiatre.

« Bill, fit Dipper. C'est un plaisir de te revoir.

\- Le... Le plaisir est partagé, répondit Bill en reniflant.

\- Quel affreux mensonge, ajouta Mabel. Tu n'as pas arrêté de nous éviter depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Honnêtement, la peste était plus sympathique que vous.

\- Tu nous honores mon cher. Malheureusement, continua le jeune garçon en s'approchant du triangle effrayé, cela ne pardonnera pas le coup foireux que tu as fait à ma sœur et moi.

\- Je... je vois pas de quoi...

\- Avoue que c'est toi qui a aidé Gideon à nous coincer.

\- C'était toi ? vociféra Mabel. Oh, je te jures que tu vas comprendre ta douleur...

\- Laisse Mabel ! Va plutôt chercher les vêtements, lui ordonna-t-il. »

Mabel obéit en grognant : elle partit dans le bureau de derrière et ouvrit un tiroir d'où elle prit un t-shirt, une casquette, un pull...

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Bill, curieux devant ces vêtements.

\- Figure-toi mon petit Bill, dit Dipper les mains dans les poches, que nous avons réussi à transformer cet appareil en machine à voyager dans le temps en plus de voyager entre les dimensions. Ce qui peut s'avérer utile pour trouver un plan de secours où seule la fuite est envisageable ici, mais où nous devons être discrets quand même en arrivant de l'autre côté.Or, nous avons découvert qu'un appareil du même type allait s'ouvrir dans un univers alternatif où... m'enfin je te laisse la nous suffit d'entrer les coordonnés de temps et d'espace et boum ! Nous y serons sans nous faire remarquer puisque ce ne sera pas nous qui auront activé le portail dans l'autre dimension.

\- Mais... mais pour y arriver il faudrait d'abord activer le portail ici ! Cria Bill. Et vous n'avez pas assez d'énergie pour ça !

\- Oh si, j'ai assez d'énergie. De l'énergie pure même. »

Lorsque Bill comprit avec horreur de quoi il s'agissait, il n'eut pas le temps d'échapper à l'emprise de Dipper qui attrapa d'une main son côté droit.

Puis son autre main agrippa l'œil.

Et tira.

Arracha.

La ville entière de Gravity Falls pouvait entendre Bill à l'agonie... Si du moins quelqu'un était vivant pour l'entendre.

* * *

Très vite, le triangle fut réduit en poussière tandis que le globe oculaire reposait dans la main de Dipper Pines. Celui-ci, tout en jonglant avec son nouveau jouet, s'approcha du triangle (en fer cette fois)(décidément, il y a trop de triangle) et posa l'œil monochrome sur l'un des symboles qui s'alluma alors pour de bon, ainsi que tous les autres symboles, d'une lumière vive, et finalement, le portail.

Dipper se frotta les mains avant de retirer sa chemise pour mettre le t-shirt que Mabel lui tendait. En tournant légèrement la tête, le garçon vit sur des écrans quelques villageois s'approcher de leur maison, des fourches à la main. Rien de bien rassurant donc. Il fallait faire vite.

« Tu as tapé les coordonnées du monde qui nous intéresse ? Ça serait bête qu'on se trompe et qu'on finisse dans un univers où les humains sont des chaises et les coussins sont des pizzas.

\- Oui, c'est fait frérot. J'ai aussi indiqué le jour et l'heure à laquelle on veut arriver.

\- Super. »

Il enleva son pantalon noir et mit un short pendant que sa jumelle changeait de chaussures. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans ses cheveux pour décoiffer son brushing avant de poser une casquette sur sa tête. Mabel, elle, mettait un pull qu'elle avait tricoté elle-même. Ils avaient beaucoup étudié le monde dans lequel ils allaient entrer afin d'arriver inaperçu (ce qui est facile quand le portail est comme une fenêtre invisible sur d'autres mondes qui peut voyager dans le temps), et avaient décidé de ne négliger aucun détail.

« Dipper, tu sais que ce plan est vraiment risqué ? Je veux dire, on va devoir faire semblant de s'entendre TOUT LE TEMPS, pas uniquement devant les villageois, mais aussi à la maison ! Et je vais devoir porter des pulls tous les jours alors que ça me gratte, t'imagines même pas !

\- Je sais que ça va être compliqué, mais on a cherché toutes les alternatives possibles et il n'y a que dans cet univers-là qu'on sera tranquille. Après, à toi de choisir : moi, ou la corde.

\- Toi, répondit Mabel sans une once d'hésitation. Toujours. »

La nuit. Les yeux brillant des étoiles. La lune scintillant sur la lame.

« Alors saute. »

Les jumeaux Pines sautèrent dans le portail dans un éclair qui illuminerait un trou noir. Et ils se retrouvèrent... face à eux-mêmes. Littéralement. Enfin, plutôt face à leurs alter ego évanouis. Ils flottaient tous les quatre dans un vide aussi blanc que la neige, comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la fin des temps. Sauf que deux cercles tranchaient cet espace irréel par leurs éclairs bleus. Si on regardait bien à l'intérieur de ces cercles, on voyait un paysage dévasté dans l'un, et un laboratoire dans l'autre. C'était de ce dernier dont son frère et elle venaient, se dit Mabel, toujours concentrée sur leur plan d'évasion. Il ne fallait surtout pas se planter. Il ne fallait surtout pas retomber dans la mauvaise dimension.

Elle tourna la tête et vit son frère en deux exemplaires : l'un semblait être tombé dans un sommeil trouble tandis que l'autre lui montrait une pierre bleue dans sa main, pour lui prouver qui était le vrai Dipper. Ou plutôt, qui était SON Dipper. Elle lui montra alors son amulette à elle, qu'elle mit autour de son cou et qu'elle cacha sous son col. Son Dipper, lui, la plaça à l'intérieur de sa casquette. Puis il tira le Dipper endormi de l'autre côté du portail, dans le cercle où se trouvait un laboratoire, et Mabel en fit de même avec son autre elle. Leur cercle se referma derrière leurs remplaçants, et les imposteurs firent mine de s'évanouir, en attendant que l'énergie qui les entourait, provoquée par l'ouverture des deux machines, se dissipent.

Quand la gravité commença à revenir, Dipper jeta sa casquette au loin, priant pour que son amulette ne se brise pas sous le choc, avant de tomber, sentant le sol qui tremblait sous le poids de toute la ville de nouveau sur terre. La machine aussi prit un sacré coup, un pilier de métal s'écrasa juste devant le portail et... et soudain une silhouette en surgit.

« Quoi ? Qui... qui est-ce ? Demanda Dipper bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

\- L'auteur des journaux. Mon frère. »

Dipper savait que ce ne serait pas le premier revenant qu'ils allaient croiser dans cet univers. Ça allait être amusant.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une dimension parallèle, deux jumeaux innocents, Dipper et Mabel Pines, furent pendus tout en haut du plus grand arbre de Gravity Falls.


End file.
